


The Hush

by Cali_se



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian, a pocket watch, and lots of snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my Latter Days chart, prompt: Strange

_It’s an old pocket watch, Chris. That’s all. All it can do is show you moments passing by, remind you of what you've lost, of how far away he’ll be by now._

Christian closed his eyes and brought the watch to his lips, attempting to pass the warmth of his breath into it.

“Come back, Aaron,” he whispered, as though casting a spell, hoping against hope that his lover would be there when he opened his eyes. 

But when at last he did open them, all he could see was the bed they'd shared, with its rumpled sheets that still bore their scent. All he could hear beyond the silence of the room was the strange, still hush of the fallen snow. All he had of Aaron, apart from his watch, was the bittersweet memory of his kiss.

He rose to his feet and readied himself to go back to Los Angeles, preparing to spend the rest of his life trying to forget he ever fell in love with a beautiful blond Mormon...

He looked down again at the watch in his palm, and seemed to hear a faint call within its shell, echoing his heart: _You'll never do that._


End file.
